Mi mundo
by Mica Salazar
Summary: Lily creé que su vida es perfecta, pero su novio es un idiota y sus "amigas" unas arpías de lo peor.   Horrible, insolente, picara, arrebatadora, hermosa… un momento yo estoy pensando eso de la risita del idiota...
1. Guarda espalda

Volvemos a la acción. Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir y todo por culpa de la universidad, ya me cancé de que mis estudios fueran todo mi mundo, así que vulvo a escribir, a leer (cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con las materias de la u) y a tener vida social XP... ajjajajaja...y quizá un poco más de vida sexual xp ajjajajajjajaja

**_Lo que todos saben: No todos los personajes son míos, sólo los tomo prestados para que mi yo miniatura que vive en mi subconsciente, se entretenga escribiendo un poco…_**

espero les guste. Es un LilyxJames.

Lily creé que su vida es un cuento de hadas, que está locamente enamorada del hombre perfecto y que tiene las mejores amigas, pero al romper con su novio se da cuenta que su mundo no es tan reducido como creía.

* * *

**I**

El guarda espalda

Dos días habían pasado desde que había vuelto al colegio y mi mundo perfecto hasta entonces, se vino abajo sin la menor consideración. Quería desaparecer, no existir y dejar, de una vez por todas, de sufrir. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de confiar en él?... soy una idiota. No sé ni cómo pasó, claro cómo saberlo si soy una estúpida, una que se fió de la persona incorrecta. Y como si nada hubiese pasado, él se pasea con ella de la mano recalcando de esta forma que no me ama, que nunca lo hizo.

Ya estoy cansada de llorar… ¿Para qué hacerlo? Las malditas lágrimas no solucionarán nada, ni nada lo haría. Nada iba a repara mi corazón roto…. ¡Le odio!... ¡que diablos digo!, ¿a quién quiero engañar?... Lo amo, lo amo como nunca he amado a alguien… Dios y Merlín son testigos de mi pasión por él y de lo mucho que estoy sufriendo en este momento.

Y ahí va otra vez con ella de la mano. Aborrezco ver como la besa, pero más detesto no tener el valor de huir, de no permitirme verlo otra vez… No, eso nunca, no soy capaz de vivir sin volver a verlo… si bien esto me va ha llevara a convertirme en una masoquista, no me importa, pues nada ni nadie va impedirme verlo… aunque sea desde lejos.

-¿Estás bien, Evans?

No hizo falta que me girara, pues sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa voz.

-No te incumbe, Potter. –gruñí. Quería que me dejara sola y que se fuera al demonio como lo habían hecho mis amigas, las que creía tener.

-Vaya, veo que estás de malas pulgas. –dijo divertido, y sin complacerme, se sentó junto a mi.

Es que era mucho pedir querer estar sola. Por lo visto pedírselo a Potter era mucho… no sé por qué me molesto tanto, si el pobre no puede hacer mucho con sólo una neurona. Lo oí tararear una canción que me sacaba de quicio…. Bueno la verdad es que, cualquier cosa que hiciera me sacaba de mis casillas.

_"Estúpido Potter"_, pensé y sin darme cuenta había olvidado momentáneamente mi pesar. Interiormente se lo agradecí, aunque esto nunca se lo iba a decir en voz alta.

Pasé, tres horas, sentada junto al lago y Potter estuvo todo ese tiempo junto a mí, tarareando su exasperante cancioncita. Cuando ya sentía el culo cuadrado, decidí ir a comer algo al comedor. Me levanté con suavidad, pues mi pobre trasero estaba un tanto adolorido. Mi _"tarareador_" me siguió de cerca... Mierda, ¿A caso ya no iba a tener privacidad?...

_"Estúpido Potter",_ volví a pensar. La verdad es que decir _estúpido Potter _era común en mí, pero no sabía por qué no sonaba tan venenoso como quería.

-No necesito de un guarda espalda, Potter. –dije al ver que me iba a seguir por todo el castillo. El muy descarado me sonrió con esa sonrisita suya de "Has acertado, guapa"

_"Mierda"_, pensé. ¿Cómo me lo iba a sacar de encima? Y para rematar mí desgraciada exigencia, mi _ex_ pasó junto a mí con su _noviecita_. Por lo visto ese día era el de joderle la vida a Lilian Evans.

La herida que creía casi cicatrizada, se abrió a la par y, sin poder soportarlo, me abracé para no partirme en dos. El dolor era insoportable. Quería morir y no volver a sentir aquel horroroso sentimiento llamado _amor_… que en ese momento era más_ desamor_ que otra cosa.

-No te merecía. –me susurró Potter, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Ni siquiera fui capaz de mirarlo con irritación o desprecio, pues el dolor aun latía entre mis costillas.

Sin pedirme mi consentimiento, Potter me pasó su brazo por los hombros y me arrastró al comedor mientras parloteaba un montón de cosas sin sentido, de las que reía a carcajadas. Me dediqué a mirarlo, pues no le oía.

Por insólito que paresaza, otra vez me sentí agradecía del idiota de Potter… pero como ya es de sospechar, no iba a decírselo en voz alta. Eso NUNCA.

Había pasado una semana desde mi ruptura con… con. Ni si quiera soy capaz de decir su nombre es voz alta… soy una idiota, pero si mírenme ya estoy llorando otra vez por él… soy una niñita llorona... un momento, ósea soy una niña, pero a lo que voy es…. Mierda, ustedes me entienden.

-Creo que no es bueno que te deje sola otra vez.

Ya se me hacía pasable pasarme todo el día con Potter siguiéndome a cada lado, incluso podría decir que comenzaba agradarme. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para no mandarlo directo a la mierda cada vez que se colaba a mi lado.

-Venga, Lily, no llores por el estúpido de Blas. –intentó tranquilizarme, pero al mencionarlo lo único que logró fue que llorara más.

Me acunó entre sus brazos hasta que ya no pude llorar más. Algunas veces me parecía tierno, un idiota egocéntrico y exasperante, pero tierno. Ni siquiera mis amigas, o las que creía tener, me apoyaban como lo hacia Potter o mis nuevas amigas. Lo único bueno que he sacado hasta este momento de mi ruptura con… con Blas –vaya eso fue mucho más sencillo de lo que pensé- es haber conocido a Alice Daniels, Cora Clapton y Alexia Wells. Chicas, que por cierto eran mis compañeras de cuarto y, a las cuales nunca les había dirigido más que el saludo, que se preocupaban mucho por mí.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –me preguntó Potter mientras me secaba las mejillas con una de sus manos. Afirmé con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

El idiota otra vez me hacia sentir demasiado bien para ser un desquiciante pedante inmaduro. A todo el mundo ya se le hacia común verme con Potter, incluso había recibido varios comentarios como: _Vaya, Evans ya era hora que te fijaras en Potter_, o _Menos mal que ya estás con Potter_, o _Hacen una linda pareja. _

-Sabes nunca entendí cómo fue que te enamoraste de ese idiota.

Había durado mucho sin meter su narizota en cosas que no le importaban, pero gracias a mi vulnerabilidad le contesté.

-Conmigo no era un idiota.

-Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que el amor te ciega. –comentó con esa sonrisilla jocosa con la que siempre andaba.

Horrible, insolente, picara, arrebatadora, hermosa… un momento yo estoy pensando eso de la risita del idiota... diablos, si que me he vuelto blanda con el pedante de Potter. Creo que me ha hecho mal pasar tanto tiempo con él.

Le dirigí una mirada acecina y cuando él amplió su sonrisa le di un tortazo en la nuca.

-¡Auch!... para ser chicas, golpeas fuerte. –se quejó mientras se masajeaba la nuca.

-La próxima vez que te comportes como un tonto te daré un puntapié ahí donde más te duele. –le amenacé con rudeza y el muy dramático se cubrió sus partes nobles haciendo un gesto de dolor, que terminó por sacarme una sonrisa. Me sentí ligera… la verdad es que siempre que estaba con Potter me sentía así de bien... Definitivamente me he vuelto una blanda por culpa de Potter.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Qué tal estuvo?

espero que les guste!

el sabado vuelvo!... cariños.

Mica Salazar.


	2. Extrañándole

**II**

Extrañándole

Un mes más tarde, cuando creía que la herida ya estaba cerrada sobre el agujero vació de mi pecho, comprobé que no era así, pues seguía enamorada de Blas Stewart.

Estaba con Cora, Alice y Alexia en la biblioteca, estábamos terminando un trabajo de historia de la magia cuando Frida, mi ex mejor amiga y gemela de Blas, con su cabello rubio bien peinado y su corbata de Hufflepuff impecable, se acercó a nosotras.

-Podemos hablar, Evans. –dijo y yo, completamente pasmada, asentí. Frida vio que no me movía de mi lugar, así que de manera hostil agregó. –a solas.

Esta vez me levante de mi silla y la seguí. Ella caminó en silencio unos pasos más adelante de mí, no se detuvo hasta que llegamos a los invernaderos. Una vez ahí se giró sobre si y con sus ojos marrones clavados en mí dijo:

-Queremos que vuelvas a ser nuestra amiga.

¿Qué diablos pensaba? Acaso creía que me iba a olvidar de la indiferencia y de los malos tratos… si eso pensaba estaba completamente equivocada y claro, loca. Abrí la boca varias veces, pero era incapaz de decirle que se fuera a freír espárragos… Estaba tan enojada que no era capaz de articular una sola palabra.

Frida al ver que no lograba pronunciar nada gracias a la emoción que me invadía, según ella, se adelantó a decir:

-Mi hermano quiere volver contigo.

Mi corazón se disparó desbocado en el lugar que yo creía vació, incluso la respiración se me aceleró… eso si que me emocionaba hasta la ultima célula de mi ser. Me sentía tan bien que no vi cuando Blas se unió a nosotras.

-Bueno, eso si es que aun me quieres.

Su voz produjo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera… llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo oírla dirigida a mi que cerré los ojos para guardarla en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos. Me giré despacio, pues temía que al girarme él desapareciera, o que yo despertara del mejor sueño que tenía desde que él me había dejado. Después de todo lo que había sufrido por su perdida, él me ama a mi y no a la chica con la que paseaba de la mano, esa era sólo una más, en cambio yo era la escogida. Él me amaba a mi y sólo a mi. Sin esperar más me lancé a sus brazos, me aferré a su cabello rubio y lo besé como deseba hacerlo hace tiempo. No me importó sentir algo que revoloteaba en mi estomago que me hacia alejarme de Blas y mucho menos quise oír a la vocecilla en mi cabeza que me decía "idiota"… no, pues necesitaba tanto sentirme completa otra vez que no me di cuenta que en ese momento me sentía más incompleta que nunca.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a existir, para volver a ser la chica popular, la inteligente, la bonita y la mujer más feliz del universo… o eso pesaba en ese momento.

Me reputaba tan feliz por los pasillos del colegio, que todos creían que en cualquier momento iba explotar en millones de trocitos luminosos como un fuego artificial… La verdad es que no todos opinaban lo mismo, ya que mis nuevos amigos creían que había vuelto a ser alguien artificial, esa que sonríe todo el tiempo y que cree que su mundo es perfecto…Por lo visto eran los únicos que me conocían de verdad. Pues tendría que sentirme bien, pero, por mucho que la sonrisa no cayera en mi cara, eso no era realmente lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba tan aturdida por la emoción… no, eso no era emoción, era algo amargo y triste que me estaba destruyendo.

Había sado una semana desde que había vuelto con Blas, una semana desde que no hablaba con Alexia, Alice y Cora. Una semana había pasado desde que Potter no me seguía a ningún lado y la verdad es que los extrañaba. Extrañaba reír a carcajadas de las idioteces de los merodeadores y de cuando Cora se peleaba con Sirius. Quería tanto volver a platicar con las chicas, de escuchar a Alexia quejarse de los profesores y de que Alice me cepillara el cabello por las noches. Deseaba volver a oír a Potter decirme que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que se comportara como un idiota y me susurrara al oído que era la mujer más hermosa del universo. De verdad quería volver a tenerlos conmigo, pero sobre todo deseaba y quería sentir a James junto a mí. Y estaba claro que no iba a dejar que pasara otra semana más.

-Hola, chicos. –les saludé cuando los vi reunido, como todas las tardes, en la sala común de nuestra casa. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre mi, casi me da un paro cardiaco al ver que lo único que podía notar en ellos era dolor y traición. Y lo tenía merecido, pues había renegado de ellos cuando había vuelto con Blas.

_"Estúpida, estúpida"_ me recriminé mentalmente, y es que no podía no sentirme una tremenda idiota.

Cora, la más impulsiva de mis nuevas amigas, fue la primera en romper el hielo, pero al hacerlo sus palabras fueron como un balde agua fría, uno que esperaba, pero que no dejó de hacerme sentir infeliz.

-Te han dado permiso para estar con nosotros, Lilian o es que el imbécil de tu novio te volví a terminar.

-Corita, cariño, la sutileza no es lo tuyo. –dijo Sirius dedicándole su mejor sonrisa a Cora, que le propinó un golpe en el brazo. – ¡aush!, por lo visto también eres una bruta.

Cora se disponía a romperle la cara a Black, cuando Alice la detuvo con un movimiento de mano. Por muy pequeña que Alice pareciera, todos sabían que era de armas a tomar, una fierecilla como decía su novio.

-Hola, Lily. –me saludó con una media sonrisa, el resto la imitó y sin decir nada más volvieron a lo suyo. Cora y Sirius siguieron peleando, pero para mi sorpresa, luego de unas cuantas palabrotas, se besaron.

Bien, por lo visto no me odian tanto como pensaba, pero no me bastaba, pues quería sentarme con ellos… la verdad es que quería sentarme junto a James.

Alexia despegó sus ojos de su libro y frunciendo el seño me dijo:

-Es que te vas a quedar parada ahí toda la vida.

Sonreí. No me odiaban y eso quería decir que seguía siendo parte de ellos, quizá menos de lo que ellos eran para mí, pero lo suficiente como para sentirme bien.

Unos días después de mi reincorporación, me di cuenta que no todo era como yo quería, ya que James estaba distante conmigo y esto no cuadraba en mi mundo perfecto. Quería que fuera el chico dulce que me había apoyado, pero por más que intentaba acercarme a él, no lograba que James me acurrucara con sus brazos. Comencé a desesperarme al ver que cada vez se alejaba más y más de mí. Sentía que la distancia que él imponía entre nosotros sólo hacía que una parte de mi se perdiera junto a su lugar vació.

Cuando Blas y yo cumplimos un mes, quise hacer algo imposible: Unir a mis nuevos amigos con mis antiguos amigos.

-Venga, Alex hazlo por mí. –le supliqué por décima vez a Alexia. Ella se ató su cabello negro en una coleta alta y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No, pelirroja. –dijo y se sentó con los brazos cruzados en su cama.

-No seas tan rencorosa, Alex. –le regañó Alice.

-Las tres sabemos que eres mucho mejor que la estúpida de "Andy". –dijo Cora acentuando e imitando con voz chillona el nombre de Adriane.

-¡Cora! No me gusta que trates así a mis otras amigas. –le recriminé, pero sabía que Cora tenía razón, pues Adriane le había quitado el novio a Alex de una forma muy, pero muy baja.

-¿Están listas? –preguntó Remus asomándose en nuestra habitación.

Alice asintió y tomando con firmeza el brazo de Alexia, la jaló fuera de la habitación.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

RR?


	3. Agua y aceite

**Lamento la demora, pero no he tenido vida propia hace mucho, espero les guste este nuevo chap... les dejo dos de regalo apara que lo aprovechen, espero que les guste y lo disfruten. **

**lo de siempre: los personajes (la mayoría) no son míos, solo los tomo prestados para jugar un ratito. Todos sabemos que pertenecen a la magnifica J. k!**

**disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

**III**

Agua y aceite

La cena marchaba magníficamente y me sentía realmente feliz. Las personas que más apreciaba estaban ahí. Sonreí al ver que incluso hablaban si lanzarse maleficios, aunque esto no significaba que de vez en cuando sacaran uno que otro trapito sucio, pero lo importante era que intentaban controlarse por mí.

Pero, como siempre, la paz no duró mucho, pues una Alice, ya harta de los continuaos comentarios ácidos de Soffy, espetó con rudeza.

-Que tú seas una puta barata no quiere decir que yo también lo sea.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? –dijo Soffy levantándose de su lugar. –Mi hermano es un idiota por haberse fijado en ti. –y luego con una sonrisilla maliciosa. –ahora que recuerdo el terminó contigo por ser una mojigata.

Bien, todo se trasformó en una verdadera mierda y todo era mi culpa por querer juntar agua y aceite. _Idiota_, me reprendí mentalmente.

-Tu hermano es un psicópata y un pedante. –dijo Alexia sacando su varita y apuntando a Soffy con esta.

-Ni te atrevas, Wells. –la amenazó Adriane.

"_Dios mió esto se está saliendo de madre"_ pensé al ver que Alice sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Adriane. Frida al ver que Alice empuñaba su varita contra Andy apuntó a Alice y Cora, a su vez, sacó su varita apuntando a Frida. Blas al ver que la castaña (Cora) apuntaba a su gemela amenazó con la suya a Cora y Sirius, al ver que mi novio apuntaba a su novia, le dio un puñetazo dejándolo inconciente en el suelo.

-¡BASTA! –gritó la camarera de las tres escoba. –todos fuera mi negocio. –exigió mientras apuntaba con su dedo la puerta.

Todos salieron lanzándose miradas acecinas. James me ayudo a sacar a Blas del las tres escobas, pues yo no podía sola con él. Una vez fuera del local, la pelea siguió.

-Todo esto es culpa de esta banda de imbéciles. –espetó Adriane, apuntando con el dedo a los merodeadores y a mis nuevas amigas.

-La que ha jodido todo has sido tú. –le apuntó Alexia con la varita.

-Perdón, pero la que ha comenzado con todo a sido la estúpida de Daniels. –puntualizó Soffy con una mueca de asco dirigida a Alice.

-¡Pueden dejarlo ya! –las regañé ya harta de sus peleas infantiles.

-La verdadera culpable de todo eres tú, Lilian. –escupió las palabras Frida.

Ok, sé que era mi culpa, pero tenía que haberlo dicho así. Frida cuando quería podía llegar a ser una perra despiadada. La miré dolida y por lo que pude ver a ella le importo muy poco haberme herido.

James a mi lado hizo reaccionar a Blas, que aturdido se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Qué me pasó? –preguntó con la vista desenfocada.

-El idiota de Black te ha dejado noqueado. –contestó Soffy quitándome de su lado.

Por lo visto mis dudas sobre lo que Soffy sentía por Blas eran ciertas: Estaba enamorada de él. No sé por qué, pero no me importo en lo más mínimo… claro cómo me iba a importar si Blas me quería a mi y no a ella… Porque era esa la razón de mi desinterés y no que ya no amaba a Blas… ¿o no?

Cora me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-No le digas idiota a mi novio. –gruñó y como queriendo proteger a Black, se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.

Sentí celos de verlos tan unidos y más cuando Sirius se aproximó y le besó con cariño la mejilla. Blas no tenía esas muestras de cariño conmigo. Sentí como se me revolvía el estomago.

-Y para rematar no haces nada, Lilian. –masculló Frida zarandeándome del brazo.

Me solté de un tirón de ella y quité de un manotazo las manos de Soffy, ésta me dirigió una mirada llena de odio que le devolví con el mismo sentimiento.

-Sólo quería que las personas que quiero estuvieran juntas. –me defendí. Quería llorar, pero no lo haría frente a ellos… No, eso nunca, antes muerta que perder mi orgullo, o lo que quedaba de el.

-Entonces decide, Lilian. –musitó con total indiferencia y displicencia Frida.

Yo no entendí a qué se refería y tampoco me apetecía saberlo, pues me sonaba muy mal. Ella supo descifrar mi expresión de desconcierto, así que se apresuró a añadir:

-Ellos o nosotros.

Sabía que no me iba a gustar. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? No podía escoger a Los merodeadores y a Alice, Cora y Alexia, pues de seguro perdería a Blas. Y eso significaba que tendría que decirle adiós a mi mundo artificial y perfecto. Pero si escogía a Frida, Andy, Soffy y a Blas tendría que despedirme de la amistad de Cora, Alex y Alice, y de mi risa sincera, esa que sólo los merodeadores eran capaces de sacar, pero por sobre todas mis perdidas la que realmente me dolía era perder la amistad de James.

"_Eso era lo único que quería de él y por lo visto también era lo único que él quería de mí"_ pensé. No entendí por qué, pero pensar en eso me dolía mucho más de lo que aceptaba en realidad.

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca, pero de algo estaba segura, mejor diablo conocido que diablo por conocer.

-Lo que decidas va ha estar bien, Lily. –dijo Alice con una sonrisa reconfortante; en sus ojos pude leer que ella ya sabía cual era mi decisión, sin querer dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran.

-No te preocupes, Lily. –dijo Cora cuando pasó por mi lado. –entendemos tu decisión. –agregó.

Vi como se marchaban dejando el eco de sus pasos en mi corazón y en mi cabeza. El ritmo de sus pisadas lo único que producían en mi era dolor, uno tan fuerte que me dejaba sin aire. James me dedicó una mirada llena de sentimientos, eran tantos que no fui capaz descifrarlos.

Las semanas pasaron, pero con ellas el sufrimiento no disminuyó, sino que se agudizó. Me estaba volviendo loca y parecía que Frida -la que supuestamente era mí mejor amiga- y mi novio no notaba mi agonía. Lo único que me mantenía con vida era saber que al llegar la noche podía refugiarme a escondida entre Alexia, Alice y Cora, que a pesar de mi decisión seguían hablándome y considerándome su amiga. Pero cuando me reunía por las mañanas con Frida y su grupo todo volvía a ser un martirio otra vez.

Era viernes y las clases habían terminado hace media hora. Blas y yo decidimos dar n paseo por el lago. Estábamos sentados bajo un árbol que nos protegía de los últimos rayos de sol del día, cuando de la nada mis labios digiero dos palabras que yo no ordené pronunciar.

-Te amo.

Me sorprendí al oírlas, pero lo que me sorprendió más fue darme cuenta que sólo las había dicho para sentir alguna emoción, una que no sentí en absoluto. Blas me miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisilla de lado de suficiencia. Eso no me agradó.

-Lo sé. –dijo antes de besarme. Yo le correspondí un poco aturdida

Se suponía que él debía decir algo así como _yo también_ o algo parecido, pero a lo único que se limitó fue a besarme y a meterme la mano bajo la falda. Lo dejé, ya que se suponía que eso hacían los novios… se besaban, se decían lo que se querían y un montón de cosas más.

**Continuará...**


	4. Él no se lo merece

**El otro regalito ;)**

**disfruten :D**

**

* * *

**

**IV**

Él no se lo merece

Habían pasado dos meses desde que había hecho mi elección, y aun no dejaba de sentir que me había equivocado. Este sentimiento se profundizaba cada vez que veía a la nueva cita de James.

-Ella no es para él. –le comenté a Blas al ver a James pasar con una Revenclaw de cabello rubio y liso.

-Es guapa. –dijo Blas con los ojos pegados en las piernas de la rubia.

-Es una puta. –dije apretando los dientes con rabia. Blas ahora le miraba el culo a la chica, pero me daba lo mismo lo que él hiciera.

James la besó con suavidad y luego le pasó los brazos por los hombros, de la misma forma que lo hacia conmigo.

"_Ese es mi abrazo, no el de esa mujerzuela" _mascullé en mi fuero interno._ "Estúpido"_ pensé apretando los puños al ver como la volvía a besar.

-Está muy buena la nueva conquista del idiota. –comentó Blas con una sonrisilla que no pude descifrar en ese momento, pues todo mis sentidos estaban sobre James y en lo que él hacía.

La primavera se abrió paso iluminando todo con sus colores, aromas y texturas. Todo el mundo se paseaba por los terrenos del colegio, disfrutando de los suaves rayos del sol, todo el mundo, excepto yo. Se suponía que a estas alturas debería estar bien, pero no. Mi vida perfecta era un suplicio, uno que ya me tenía agotada… lamentablemente, me había transformado en una cobarde, una que ni siquiera se sentía bien estando en su propia sala común, pues no era capaz de ver los colores, los estandartes y mucho menos al león, ese que significaba valentía. Cada vez que veía mi escudo de Gryffindor pegado en mi pecho sentía ganas arrancármelo de un tirón para no sentirme culpable de llevar algo que realmente no merecía.

-Me estás tomando atención, Lilian. –la voz estricta y desagradable de Frida me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Yo negué con la cabeza. De qué me valía mentirle, estaba segura que si le mentía ella iba a armar un espectáculo y en ese momento no estaba para escenitas, y mucho menos para una hecha por mi "_cuñadita"._

-Entonces no te diré nada de lo que Soffy me contó sobre Daniels. –comentó intento en vano de tentarme para que le preguntara de qué iba el chisme. La verdad es que Frida, además de ser una perra despiadada, también era un cotilla de lo más sucia, de esas que si no tenían chismes nuevos los inventaba.

La vi fruncir el seño al ver que yo no iba a pedirle que me contara, así que tomando su mochila con demasiada fuerza salió de la biblioteca dejándome sola.

"_Al fin paz"_ pensé al verla desaparecer por la entrada.

Era muy agradable cuando Andy, Soffy y Frida me dejaban sola. Al fin podía ser yo misma y borrar la sonrisa de falsa felicidad.

-Te dejaron sola las pesadas de tus amigas.

Me estremecí al oír esa voz, pues desde quito año que no la oía dirigida directamente hacia mi.

-Severus. –susurré sin girarme. Quería desaparecer, no me sentía preparada para enfrentarlo. No aun.

-Podemos Hablar. –pidió con suavidad manteniendo, como siempre, a raya todas sus emociones.

¿Qué le decía? Nada se me ocurría para deshacerme de él y, además, una parte de mi, una muy chiquita, realmente quería sentirlo cerca… no por nada había sido mi primer mejor amigo, el que me enseñó lo que realmente era. Así que por amor a eso que una vez fue, contesté:

-Claro.

Se sentó frente a mi y me miró a los ojos, yo no fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada, pues si lo hacia no sería capaz de aguantar las ganas de llorar que tenía.

-Te quería pedir perdón por lo que pasó en quinto. –susurró y lleno de remordimiento agachó la cabeza, luego volvió a posar sus oscuros ojos sobre mi y agregó. –Quiero que sepas que siempre serás la persona más importante en vida, pase lo que pase.

Está bien, cuando Severus quería ser tierno lo era y no podía seguir resistiéndome, así que lo miré a los ojos antes de decir:

-Tú también serás siempre mi mejor amigo, Sev.

Lo vi cerrar los ojos en un gesto de dolor, pero no podía evitárselo, yo no le amaba de esa forma. No sumimos en el mutismo, hasta que fue él el que lo rompió.

-Además quiero decirte algo que me molesta mucho. –bien eso no me gustaba nada, es que acaso no podía dejarlo ahí… por lo visto no.

No me gusta lo que el cretino de Stewart te está haciendo, así que abre los ojos. –dijo regañándome con las ultimas palabras. Arrugué el seño preguntándome a qué diablos se refería con eso Severus, pero antes de poder preguntarle se apresuró a decir. –prefiero que te ronde Potter, que por lo visto si te quiere, que ver como el idota de tu novio te hace daño.

Cundo terminó de hablar se levantó y al pasar por mi lado me tocó el hombro y lo presionó con cariño mientras me susurraba:

-No te sigas haciendo daño, Lily.

Ok, lo que me había dicho Severus me había dejado muy confundida, pero no quería volver a hablar con él, pues por lo visto había notado mi martirio y no estaba para recibir sermones.

Era jueves y acaba de salir de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuando a lo lejos, vi a Blas doblando la esquina del pasillo principal. Me extrañó verlo por ahí a esas horas, pues se suponía que estaba en los invernaderos, en clase. Decidí seguirlo para saber qué se traía entre manos, pero al comenzar mi marcha comencé a sentirme extraña, como si me acercara a algo malo, muy malo. Doblé y justo a unos metros de mí divisé a Blas. Estaba nervioso por lo visto, pues no dejaba de mirar hacías todos lados. Me oculté tras un pilar cuando se giró para ver si alguien lo seguía.

Tres minutos más tarde, una chica rubia apareció por el otro extremo del pasillo. Blas acortó los pasos que los separaban y tomándola de la cintura, la besó. Algo en mi estalló en millones de pedacitos, pero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados… ¡no, señor!

Me acerqué a ellos y cuando estuve a solo dos metros de ellos mascullé con lo labios apretados.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Blas casi tira al suelo a la chica de la impresión. Me miraba con la boca abierta sin saber qué hacer o qué decir en ese momento, pero su mueca de confusión fue reemplazada al instante por una mueca burlona.

-¿Qué crees tú, Evans? –preguntó sonriendo. Eso si que no me lo esperaba, el muy descarado ni siquiera lo iba a negar, sino que se estaba regocijando por mi sufrimiento.

"_Maldito infeliz, desgraciado estúpido"_ pensé al ver su sonrisa sardónica y me maldije por ser tan insulsa y estúpida como para haber creído en él otra vez… ¡Diablos! Si que era un idota de lo más grande.

-Te han comido la lengua los hipogrifos. –se burló la rubia.

Recién caía en ella o mejor dicho en quién era. Sentí asco al darme cuenta que era la supuesta novia de James. La odie mucho más de lo que odiaba en ese momento a Blas, pues James, alguien como él, no se merecía esa bajeza. Él no se merecía ser engañado por una arpía… no, eso si que no lo iba a permitir… a mi que me hicieran lo que querían, pero a James no le tocaban ni un pelo. ¡Maldita sea! Si que estaba cabreada en ese momento.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, maldita desgraciada! –grité fuera de si. Me sentí completamente desquiciada y no me iba a quedar con esa locura dentro de mi cuerpo. – ¡Furnunculus!

Si hay algo que detestan las huecas, es que su rostro sea una mierda, pues en ese momento la rubia era un tremendo asco, pero eso no me bastaba, yo quería verla recociéndose en el suelo de dolor. Pero cuando iba a lanzarle un Cruciatus, la profesora Mc' Gonagall me interrumpió.

-¿Qué sucede aquí, señorita Evans?

Su voz me hizo bajar la varita, pero la rabia y el odio que sentía por la rubia no diminuyó en lo más mínimo, así que con lo ojos llameando en cólera me giré hacía la profesora.

-Nada, profesora. –contesté sin dudar. A un par de metros, Blas ayudaba a la rubia a ponerse en pie.

-Está segura, señorita Evans. –Mc` Gonagall clavó sus pequeños ojos azules en mi. –recuerde que es una prefecta.

-Estoy segura, profesora. Sólo intentaba ayudar a Lockwood. –dije apuntando sobre mi hombro a la estúpida rubia.

-¡Mentira! –gritó la chica entre lo brazos de mi estúpido ex novio.

Me di media vuelta y con los ojos fijos en Blas dije:

-Estoy mintiendo, cariño.

Blas tragó saliva y con toda la convicción de un idiota descerebrado y enfermo mental, me dio la razón. Lockwood miró indignada a su amante, pero al sentir el pequeño apretón en su cintura prefirió no agregar nada.

-Bien. –dijo Mc' Gonagall lanzándonos una mirada a cada uno. –entonces vuelvan a sus clases. –ordenó y vi como Blas y la puta se iban por el pasillo contrario a mi.

Me di la vuelta para marcharme también, pero la voz de Minerva me detuvo en seco.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir esto, señorita Evans.

Ella lo sabía y no me impresioné, la mujer era una tremenda bruja para ser engañada por tres críos.

-No se preocupe, profesora, la próxima vez seré más rápida. –dije antes de irme.

Y estaba siendo completamente sincera, pues la próxima vez que me cruzara con la estúpida Evangelina Lockwood me las pagaría muy caro y nadie me detendría.

Con paso firme me fui a mi próxima clase, a la que por cierto llegaba con más de quince minutos de retraso… y lo más extraño era que no sentía remordimiento por llegara tarde.

**Continuará...**


	5. Revelaciones

un poco más, cariños y disfruten!

* * *

**V  
**

**Revelaciones  
**

Cuando terminó mi jornada me dirigí firme a la sala común, pues James se iba a enterar que la puta rubia que tenía de novia no era más que una promiscua mal nacida que no se merecía ni una sola mirada de él, porque James era demasiado bueno para alguien de la calaña de esa estúpida…

Iba tan cabreada que no me di cuenta que justo frente a mi otro despistado venía. Con la colisión todos mis libros y apuntes cayeron desparramados en el piso.

—Mierda -mascullé y con mi petulancia característica, sobre todo cuando estaba así de cabreada, agregué. -fíjate por dónde vas, idiota.

—Tú también venias distraída. -contesto mi interlocutor el que resultó ser James Potter.

Yo me sonrojé de pies a cabeza cuando lo oí y en mi estomago revolotearon miles de mariposas; en mi boca se dibujó una sonrisa idiotizada cuando levanté la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, esos tan dulcemente hermosos.

—Lo siento, James. -me disculpé completamente avergonzada. -pensé que eras algún idiota.

—¡Guau! -exclamó impresionado y con una sonrisa encantadora, añadió. -es bueno saber que ya no estoy en tu lista de idiotas.

Yo sonreí de forma bobalicona y volví a sonrojarme. En mi vida había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por James, era como si en mi interior mi corazón latiera el doble de rápido y la sangre corría de forma vertiginosa en mis venas. Daba miedo, pero a la vez un paz que no era capaz de describir.

Entre los latidos de mi atronador corazón me di cuenta de algo que no había visto nunca, o mejor dicho algo a lo que no quería darle nombre, porque si lo hacía todo sería un caos.

_"Estoy enamorada de James"_ pensé al instante y con rapidez quité mis ojos de los de James, porque no quería que él viera lo que yo acababa de descubrir.

La respiración se me aceleró a medida que me repetía lo que acaba de revelar, no era capaz de oír nada más que el eco de esa revelación.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lily? -se preocupó James y con suma suavidad me tocó la mejilla, intentando tranquilizarme.

Y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ya no soportaba más a el latido de mi corazón y mucho menos las emociones que burbujeaban en su interior. Tan conmocionada estaba que no era capaz de contestarle a James, así que con un rápido movimiento me giré y huí de ahí lo más rápido que pude dejando a James plantado en medio del pasillo con la cara surcada de preocupación.

Corrí sin detenerme, pues el miedo me aguijoneaba en la piel y me martillaba los oídos… Dios, me sentía tan desesperada que no podía ni razonar con claridad en ese momento, así que sólo me dediqué a correr y correr, intentado dejar atrás todo.

No me detuve hasta que llegué al bosque prohibido, donde me oculté tras uno de los altos árboles. Me abracé de las rodillas y eché a llorar como nunca antes.

Estuve en esa posición demasiadas horas como para saberlas con exactitud, pero, por el sol que comenzaba a salir, supe que me había pasado toda la noche en ese lugar; me levanté con dificultada, pues tenía la piernas acalambradas. Volví al colegio a paso lento, ya que quería tardar lo máximo posible la hora de enfrentar todo lo que el día de ayer había revelado.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, las chicas aun dormían profundamente y la verdad es que lo agradecí enormemente. Realizando un último esfuerzo me recosté en mi cama y me tapé con las mantas sin desvestirme; cerré los ojos e intenté conciliar el sueño.

"Lily, Lily" sentí que me llamaban a la distancia, pero los parpados me pesaban tanto que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para abrirlos y la verdad era que tampoco quería hacerlo, pues eso significaba tener que pensar, así que me removí en la cama y me tapé la cara con la almohada, pero volvieron a llamarme, esta vez con más insistencia, así que con pesadez abrí sólo un ojo y dije.

—¿Qué? -la voz me sonó pastosa y gangosa.

_"Mierda, me agarré un catarro_" pensé y de inmediato sentí la picazón característica en la garganta de la amigdalitis. _"Mierda"_

-¿Estás bien, cariño? -preguntó con dulzura la voz de Alice.

Con las pocas energías que tenía lo único que fui capaz de contestar fue "Me duele la cabeza"

Alexia se acercó a mí y puso una de sus manos sobre mi frente.

—Tienes fiebre. -dijo con un tono de madre sobre protectora y mirándome con dureza inquirió exigiéndome. - ¿En dónde pasaste la noche, Lilian?

—En el Bosque -contesté de manera penosa.

—¡Pero si anoche llovió! -Se alarmó Alice. Su mirada se volvió dura.

—¿Llovió? Ni siquiera me di cuenta. -pregunté impresionada.

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas, pues al escuchar mi respuesta supieron de inmediato que algo me había pasado.

Cora me quitó las mantas de encima y jalándome del brazo me puso de pie.

—Te vas a quitar esa ropa húmeda y te darás un baño de agua caliente. -me ordenó, pero ni se espero a que yo me quitara la ropa porque fue ella misma la que me la quitó de un tirón.

Cuando estuve totalmente desnuda (ni pudor sentí al estar así frente a las chicas), Alice y Alex me llevaron hasta el baño y me metieron a la bañera.

—Das pena, Lily. -dijo Alex con el entre cejo fruncido.

Y la verdad es que ni siquiera supe cómo fue que comencé a llorar a moco tendido otra vez.

—Lo siento -se adelantó a decir Alex al verme llorar creyendo que sus palabras me había ofendido.

—No es… tu… culpa. -dije entre sollozos.

Alice me abrazó de forma maternal mientras me decía con suma dulzura:

-Cuéntanos qué te sucede, cariño.

Me tranquilicé primero para explicarles lo que me pasaba y una vez que lo logré dije:

—Blas es un idiota descerebrado que piensa con lo que tiene entre las piernas, Evangelina es una perra promiscua mal nacida y… y…y -no logré terminar porque los sollozos se anudaron nuevamente en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar.

Alexia me susurró palabras dulce para calmarme.

—Es que… es que…-volví a romper a llorar. -Soy una estúpida. -agregué entre hipidos.

—No lo eres. -dijo Cora mientras me palmeaba la mano derecha.

—Es que lo amo. -logré decir.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y suspiraron con resignación. Las pobres no sabían qué hacer.

—Sabemos que quieres a Blas, cariño, pero él no te merece. -musitó Alice con delicadeza.

—Si, guapa, tú te mereces algo mucho mejor que el idiota ese. -coincidió Cora con una sonrisa suave.

Alexia iba a decir algo, pero yo no la dejé.

—No amo a Blas, amo a James. -dije exasperada. Sentí como mi corazón se volvía a revolucionar solo con el hecho de nombrar a su dueño, era como si quisiera el mismo ir a buscarlo.

Las tres me miraron con la boca abierta y yo volví a llorar con más intensidad.

Cora soltó a reír a carcajadas luego de unos segundos de silencio, donde sólo mis sollozos lo rompían. A los pocos segundos Alice y Alexia le acompañaron con las mismas ganas.

_"Mierda, si se iban a comportar de esa forma no les habría contado nada"_ pensé al verlas destornillarse de la risa.

—Esa sí que es una buena noticia. -dijo Cora enjuagándose las lágrimas.

—A mi no me queda claro algo. -dijo Alexia. Todas le pusimos atención. -¿Por qué dices que la novia de James es una promiscua?

—Perra promiscua mal nacida. -corrigió Cora con tono intelectual, ese que yo utilizaba cuando respondía en clases.

—Lo que sea. -se exasperó Alex, pues no estaba para juegos.

Otra vez volví a tener la mirada de las tres sobre mí.

—La vi dándose el lote con Blas en unos de los pasillos del tercer piso.

Las tres abrieron la boca impresionadas, pero el cabreo cobró color en la acara de Alexia y Cora, mientras que Alice se mantenía serena, pero fría. Alex y Cora comenzaron a mascullar maldiciones contra la rubia y yo me uní a ellas con mucho gusto, pues era mucho mejor despotricar contrala la ramera esa acompañada. Estábamos tan metidas despellejando a Evangelina que no nos dimos cuenta que Alice nos llamaba hace un rato ya.

—¡Chicas! -nos gritó por tercera vez para que le tomáramos atención. Una vez que nos tuvo a las tres atentas continuó: -Debemos vengarnos de la falsa esa.

Cora sonrió con malicia y se refregó las manos con maldad.

—Das miedo cuando sonríes así. -comentó Alex mientras se ocultaba tras Alice y ésta ultima entorno los ojos al ver a Cora riéndose maléficamente.

—No se quedará impune esa rubia y mucho menos el estúpido de Blas. -La voz de Alice fue realmente tenebrosa, tanto que me encogí en la tina, mientras que Cora paró de reírse y Alex dio un paso para atrás.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. La venganza no siempre es dulce

_**Es muy agradable leer los RR. Cariños para todos y espero les guste.**_

**_Lo que todos ya sabéis: He pedido prestado algunos de los personajes de Jk R. y los he utilizado para poner en marcha mi locura. Esto es sin fin de lucro, solo de Hobby. Que disfruten :D_**

* * *

**La venganza no siempre es dulce**

Adoraba los días viernes, no porque quedarán pocas horas para el fin de semana, si no que ese día los elfos nos hacían flan de chocolate con caramelo a la cena, de solo imaginármelo se me hacia agua la boca, y muy pronto sería aun mejor, pues después de engullirme media docena de flanes mi pequeña venganza se llevaría a cabo.

La verdad es que fue un poco difícil decidir qué íbamos a hacer contra la ramera estúpida de Evangelina, y más cuando Cora ponía en marcha su maléfica imaginación. Debo admitir que sus planes eran descabellados y todos terminaban con una muerte lenta y dolorosa, no es que no me gustará la idea de tirar a la rubia al calamar y ver como este la devoraba, pero era demasiado joven e inteligente para ser llevada a Azkaban, por eso deseché todas las ideas que implicaran exposición de sangre de puta… aunque si lo hacia por la noche, sin que nadie me viera…

_"¡Concéntrate Lily, concéntrate!_

Eran las nueve menos diez cuando Cora dio inicio a nuestro plan. Ese que llevábamos una semana planeando y que gracias a la ayuda de los implicados (Evangelina y Blas) se nos había facilitado todo. Porque el par de promiscuos siguieron viéndose después de ser descubiertos por mi. Para rematar su poca vergüenza la muy cínica y puta se pavoneaba con James de la mano.

Estábamos en el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras y a las habitaciones de los Slytherin, cuando Cora apuntó al final del pasillo. El corazón casi se me arranca del pecho al verlo. Entre bromas y risas los merodeadores se acercaban al lugar de la cita de Blas y Evangelina, y en mi cabeza lo único que resonaba era que muy pronto James volvería a ser solo mió. Era el pensamiento más egoísta y mezquino que había tenido en mi vida, pero por primera vez en mi vida me importaba una mierda el resto, lo único que quería era que James tuviera ojos solo para mí.

Las pisadas de un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin me sacaron de mis pensamientos y la sonrisa se me dibujó de oreja a oreja al ver que Frida y su sequito de cabronas venían hablando con la última conquista de la estirada de Frida.

_"Maravilloso_" pensé para mi enorme orgullo.

-Es hora de que vocalicemos lo que la desgraciada esa le está haciendo al sucio de Blas. –Murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa Alex antes de lanzar el hechizo.

-Estoy seguro que Potter no te hace sentir ni la mitad de lo que yo te hago sentir. –la voz de Blas sonó amortiguada contra la piel de la rubia.

Evangelina soltó una risita estúpida antes de gemir _"si"_

James se paró en seco al oír su apellido y con paso decidido se aventuró a ver qué ocurría. Sirius, Remus y Peter le siguieron de cerca, mientras que Frida muerta de curiosidad también se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

Sonreí llena de orgullo al ver la cara de espanto de Frida al ver a su querido hermanito en esa situación y más frente al que podía ser su futuro esposo. Saboreé con placer al imaginarme cómo la botarían después de esto. Era posible sonreír tanto, sin lugar a duda lo era y definitivamente ese día viernes era el mejor de todos.

-¡Vaya que escenita! –exclamó Cora con ese vozarrón que llamaba la atención.

Todos nos miraron y me inflé de orgullo al delatarlos, al exponerles a todos los presentes que Evangelina era una puta mal nacida que no merecía los besos, los abrazos y absolutamente nada de James. Él se merecía algo mejor, alguien que le quisiera sobre todo, que diera la vida por él y que le fuera fiel… en definitiva alguien como yo.

-¡Malditas! –nos gritó fuera de si Evangelina, intento abalanzarse sobre mí, pero Cora de un hechizo se deshizo de ella.

Al otro lado del pasillo James estaba estático mirando a Blas y a Evangelina, pero no reparé en su cara decepcionada y mucho menos en sus ojos tristes cuando me vieron. Otra vez pasaba por alto algo realmente importante y todo por ser una maldita egoísta.

-Vaya que puta te has buscado, amigo. –dijo Sirius con el seño fruncido.

James se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar sin decir nada al respecto, le seguí sin dudarlo.

Grité para detenerle, pero él no se detuvo, siguió caminado con firmeza. Intenté darle alcance y lo logré a mitad de la cancha de Quidditch.

-James te he gritado todo el camino. –le recriminé al tenerlo en frente.

Suspiró, se tomó de la cabeza y se quedó quieto.

-Ella no se merece alguien como tú, James. –le susurré con dulzura.

Se tomó con más fuerza la cabeza y negó abatido mascullaba furioso.

-Tranquilo, James. –intenté calmarlo y me acerqué para abrazarlo, pero cuando estaba a menos de tres centímetros de su cuerpo se alejó de mi con brusquedad y me miró fijamente antes de soltarme la peor bomba de mi vida.

-¿Y a quién me merezco, Lilian? ¿Alguien como tú?

Cerré y abrí la boca sin saber que contestar.

-Alguien mentirosa, superficial y despreciable. Alguien que es capaz de romperle el alma alguien solo para sentirse bien. ¿Alguien así me merezco Lilian? –se acercó a mi y apretando los dientes agregó. –contéstame.

-James… yo… yo –no era capaz de verbalizar nada, estaba tan asustada no porque él me fuera a golpear, eso era imposible. Le temía a algo peor, le temía a que me odiara.

-¡MALDITA SEA LILY CONTESTA! –me grito mientras me zarandeaba por los brazos.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Después de todo mi venganza ya no me sabía tan dulce.

Cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la mia. Yo sollozaba sin reparo nada podría detener el torrente doloroso que se amortiguaba en mi corazón. Todo había terminado, él me odiaba y yo le amaba más que nunca.

-Maldigo el día en que me enamoré de ti. –susurró lleno de dolor, un dolor que por años yo había alimentado con desprecios, con desaires y malos tratos, un dolor que ahora me golpeaba con furia en el alma.

Se apartó de mi con lentitud y, mientras lo hacia, sentí al frió calarme los huesos y helarme hasta la medula.

Dos pasos, tres pasos, miles de kilómetros lo separaban ahora de mí ahora. Él se iba y me dejaba bajo el cielo sin estrellas, abrigada del viento y el vació en mi interior, en el peor viernes de mi vida.

Lo había perdido por culpa de mi maldito egoísmo, por culpa de querer siempre tener la razón y el control de absolutamente todo en. Por mi maldito orgullo que me cegó por años y no me dejó ver lo que sentía por James. Me odié como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Caí de rodillas al césped y me quedé ahí varada hasta que las chicas fueron por mí, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de mí. Ya no quería nada, prefería que un rayo me atravesara en ese instante y detuviera el dolor ciego que me invadía.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
